1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment structure for securing a cleat to a cycling shoe.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional apparatus for securing a cleat has a structure including a plate mounted in a recess formed in a shoe bottom, and a clamping device connectable to the plate and having guides extending through slots formed in the recess. The plate is moved along the slots, and the clamping device is used in combination with the plate to fix the cleat to the shoe bottom.
In this structure, the plate has a length less than half the length of the slots defining a sliding range of the apparatus for positional adjustment longitudinally of the shoe. The guides are disposed centrally of the plate.
According to the conventional apparatus, therefore, the cleat may be fixed to any selected position throughout the length of the slots. However, since the plate is short, large parts of the slots are exposed to the ground. Small stones, nails and the like could enter through the exposed parts of the slots to injure the cyclist's foot.